Acceptance Letter
by Kittehkate
Summary: (This is set before Haruhi goes to Ouran) 'Yep, this is it.' She thought as she saw the words 'OURAN ACADEMY' elegantly placed on the front. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school Host Club. Bisco Hatori does!

(A/N): Hello, hello, hheeeeelllloo. Yea, I'm a loser. Anyways! This is my first story. The end. Nice story right? No? Fine, here's a story for ya.

Haruhi walked down the stairs of her apartment, her eye twitching. Today was mail day, and also the day she was expecting a letter from the school 'Ouran Elite Private Academy'.

"Aw, c'mon Haruhi! I know my precious daughter got in to that lovely school!" Ryouji called out, standing in the apartment's doorway with a goofy smile plastered on his face. Unfortunately- Or so Haruhi thought it was- Ryouji sure enough found out about her applying for the school. That being said, she was pestered almost every day by her father for not telling him.

Especially today, since this day _was___in fact the day that would practically decide her career. Since Ouran was such an elite school, she would have better opportunities for college and jobs. Haruhi was determined to be a lawyer, like her late mother, that was a fine lawyer.

Even though she had full confidence that she had been accepted, seeing how there was no other honor students there, she was fidgeting with a strand of her long hair in all anxiousness.

She quickly made her way to the metal box which held her future. She unlocked the small door with her key, and confetti-'Wait, what the hell?!'-sprang from it.

She spat out the confetti that flew into her mouth. She brushed off her head not wanting to be a walking rainbow, although there was still stray confetti in her hair and face. Which the latter was also wearing a scowl.

She sifted through the confetti in her mailbox and found a few letters, also a rather large envelope that was glittered with golden sparkles. She examined the envelope quickly before heading up the stairs.

'Yep, this is it.' She thought as she saw the words 'OURAN ACADEMY' elegantly placed on the front. She flipped it over and her first thought was 'rich bastards'. There was a picture on the back, of a man, who was winking and giving the recipient of the letter a thumbs -up. It seemed to be an autographed picture of a celebrity, but the word 'Chairman' was on the bottom.

She sighed as she went further up the steps, her eyes glued to the envelope. It seemed if she looked at it long enough, she would miraculously go all Superman on it and develop x-ray vision.

As she finally made her way to the door, her father gave a squeal of delight and clasped his hands together.

Ignoring this, Haruhi set the other letters down on the counter. Her father then noticed the stray confetti that his daughter was wearing. "Haruhi? What-"

He was quickly cut off by Haruhi. "It seems the chairman is a very…" She holds up the envelope so Ryouji could see the overly excited man in the photo.

"…cheerful man." She finishes. Ryouji lets out a giggle and says, "Daddy is very proud of you!" He bear hugs her to the point where she was lifted off the ground twirling with her father.

"Dad-"Before she could finish Ryouji looked at her with stars in his eyes "Open it! I can't wait to see!"

Haruhi continued by opening the envelope, but she grew a frown on her face to see the contents.

"HARUHI DEAR, WHAT IS WRONG?!" Ryouji practically runs toward her when she holds a hand up.

'All the work done for the appearance and this is what is inside?' She thought as she pulled out the single sheet of paper with her name on it.

**HARUHI FUJIOKA**

**ACCEPTED**

"They sure did put a lot of thought into it" She said sarcastically as she handed the paper to Ryouji.

He threw the paper up, much to Haruhi's surprise, and started prancing in the room throwing petals everywhere. 'Wait, where the heck did he get those from?' She thought. But she was happy, because he was happy.

'Dear mother in heaven,' she looked out the window,' Are you proud?' She thought while smiling.

Before she headed off to bed, she saw a shooting star. Haruhi smiled while running a hand through her hair.

She felt something in it; she looked down to see her hair. 'Are you serious? Oh well'

She pulled out scissors from her drawer, not even thinking twice about it, started cutting her own hair.

By the time her father noticed, her hair stopped at her neck, she had cut her hair with pure carelessness of how it looked.

The look of pure terror flooded through Ryouji's eyes. "OH MY GOODNESS HARUHI NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It was too late; it was as if Haruhi was murdered right in front of him. He was on his knees in front of Haruhi. "Dad what are you doing?" He couldn't hear a word she said, he picked up the hair on the ground as if it was the dead carcass of his daughter. He muttered words into the hair, while Haruhi sighed and returned to the living room.

"Dad I'll clean it up don't worry." She said, oblivious to why her father was crying on the floor.

Ryouji laughed at this, 'Oh my dear Haruhi, you are so blunt! What if a boy confesses his dying love for you?!'

Haruhi looked at her father, 'Why is he laughing, wasn't he _just_ crying?' She smiled at her dad, a smile he would never forget, and said "Dad, you're weird" ending it with a laugh.

:3 Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn nnd FINISH. Ah :D thankies for reading!


End file.
